Aftermath
by Kamui Mirai
Summary: Post-episode 5x07. They find Steve and get him out of that hellish room, but that is just the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! I loved this episode so much, and the final scene was really intense, but I wanted more (as almost always). So this is what I think that could have happened. I hope you enjoy it. **

**As always, huge thanks to Lynn Minoha for betareading it and for encouraging me with her kind words. :)**

**I also wanted to thank again everyone who reviewed or favorited my other stories, it means a lot!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the boys, just playing with them a little.**

* * *

"Steve?"

He didn't recognize his own voice. It was barely a whisper and sounded as terrified as he felt. But he had every right to feel that way, because he was sure the scene before his eyes had to be the material nightmares were made of.

He had lived afraid of losing Steve in one of his crazy, one man army stunts for years but had never dared to imagine in what condition he would find his partner. He knew the reason why though, it was because the image of Steve sprawled on the floor, motionless and covered in blood with a gun half falling from his hand was something Danny's mind refused to process.

_Oh God Steve, don't do this to me. Not again, please._

The words were repeating in Danny's head like a mantra. He glanced in Wo Fat's direction long enough to register the bullet hole in the middle of his forehead and tried to suppress the urge of shooting him again, just to be sure this scene would never repeat itself – he had had enough of these situations for a lifetime or maybe two.

But as much as he wanted the bastard to be alive so he could pull the trigger himself, his priority right now was reaching his immobile partner and shake him to life.

"Steve, you alright?"

There it was. That gut-clenching sensation spreading in his lower abdomen as he saw Steve moving, breathing, _alive_. The same sensation he felt back in North Korea when he looked into Steve's confused eyes and in Afghanistan when he heard the words 'package is secure'. The same sensation he would be glad not to experience ever again.

But Danny's relief was short-lived as he heard Steve asking to see his father and he had to be the one to remind him he had been dead for four years. He never thought he would be responsible of putting that pained expression on his friend's face and his heart was breaking just from witnessing it.

But all of them managed to put aside their worry to focus on getting Steve out of this hellish room as soon as possible because it was clear he needed medical attention urgently.

Danny and Chin half carried-half dragged Steve through the building with Kono and Grover covering their advance while exchanging worried looks over Steve's head.

He hadn't said a word since giving the last glance at Wo Fat's body and his breathing was becoming more labored with each step he took. By the time they reached the parking lot, Danny and Chin were carrying most of his weight and they could feel how the shivering was increasing too. Danny silently prayed for the ambulance to hurry up because it seemed like the bastard had really done a number on Steve this time.

"Hey buddy, you ok? I need you to hold on a little longer, the ambulance is on its way", Danny tried to get his friend's attention, but to no avail. "Steve, hey, are you with me?"

This time Steve slowly lifted his head and tilted it a little in Danny's direction, his unfocused eyes finally finding Danny's concerned ones.

"Dan…Danny?"

"Yeah buddy, I'm here."

For all his experience in McGarrett's faces and looks, Danny couldn't quite decipher all the emotions flashing by in his friend's eyes. Confusion, relief, surprise? Why should Steve be surprised to see him? What the hell had they given to him?

"Danny…"

Danny barely made out his name being whispered by Steve as he suddenly felt all his weight on his shoulder while Steve collapsed. He tried to lower him gently to the ground with Chin's help.

"Chin, help me recline him against my chest, I don't think we should lie him flat", he didn't have to explain why, they all had seen the bucket and the towel on the room's floor.

When they had Steve positioned, Danny leaning on the wall and holding Steve against him, Chin and Grover went to the main entrance to rush the paramedics once they arrived while Kono crouched in front of Steve.

Her eyes were bright and she was making a great imitation of Steve's 'aneurysm face' while she reached to hold one of his hands between her own. Then she lifted her head to look at Danny, clearly wanting to say something but not finding the strength to do it and keep the fragile hold on her emotions at the same time.

"I know, Kono…I feel the same way. But he's gonna be alright, you know that. It's the most stubborn man on earth who we're talking about."

Kono just smiled sadly as she looked back at the hand she was still holding and suddenly frowned at the leather restraint encircling Steve's wrist, like she had noticed it for the first time. Danny could feel the anger emanating from her as she gently removed the cuff from Steve but then threw it with all her force.

"I want to shoot him myself, Danny. I want to shoot him!"

She was shouting and getting rid of the rest of the cuffs when Steve groaned softly.

"Hey partner, are you with us?" Danny tried to look at Steve's face from his position behind him. Steve still had his eyes closed, but his forehead was furrowed and his lips were tightly shut. Danny didn't know if he should be relieved that his friend was out for what was coming with the paramedics, as he knew he would hate it, or concerned about what may be happening in Steve's drugged mind.

Kono was still trying to rouse Steve while Danny checked his pulse when Chin and Grover arrived running along with the paramedics. Danny was surprised to realize he didn't even hear the sirens approaching them and based on the expression on Kono's face, she hadn't heard them either.

The two EMT rapidly pulled Steve out of Danny's hold and put him on the stretcher with Grover's help. They were rushing him to the ambulance when Chin grabbed Danny's shoulder.

"Go with him, brah. We'll process the scene and try to find a sample of what they gave to Steve, but we'll meet you at the hospital as soon as possible. Keep us posted, okay?"

Danny was really grateful that the rest of the team allowed him to go with Steve when it was clear everyone wanted to be by his side. But they needed to wrap everything here and Danny couldn't stand the thought of not being with Steve when he woke up.

"Thank you guys, I'll meet you there!"

Danny ran to the ambulance where the paramedics had already hooked an I.V. in Steve's arm and wrapped an oxygen mask around his head. He was still breathing with difficulty when Danny climbed into the ambulance.

"Hey, maybe you should lift the back of the stretcher a little. We, uh…we think he's been waterboarded."

"Okay, detective", the EMT was already lifting Steve into a more upright position, "what else can you tell us about what…happened to Commander McGarrett?"

"Happened? A son of a…", Danny tried to repress the outburst. "Sorry, uh, he was kidnapped and apart from the evident beating and the gunshot wound in his arm we found evidence of waterboarding and I.V. bags. We think they drugged him but still don't know what substance they used, our team is collecting samples right now. But I can tell you he was disoriented and confused before passing out. He…he thought his dead father was alive."

The paramedic looked sympathetically at Danny for a few seconds and then turned her attention to Steve. Her partner was already cleaning what looked like a bullet graze on Steve's head.

_Oh God, they shot at each other._

Danny was overwhelmed thinking about how close Steve had been to dying. In that room, totally at Wo Fat's mercy and he still managed to kill him. Danny was so glad the scumbag was dead, that even if it made him a bad person he couldn't care less.

He was now observing the EMT that was cleaning the symmetric couples of burns covering Steve's chest and abdomen. Apparently they had to add electrocution to the list of his friend's injuries. Danny was almost shivering with rage by the time they reached the emergency room.

They were rushed to a private room that was immediately crowded with nurses attaching wires to Steve's chest and placing more fluid bags above him. Danny tried to stay out of their way and let them work but a doctor approached him.

"Detective, you'll need to wait outside, I'll go to update you as soon as we know more about the Commander's condition."

"No, listen Doctor, I'm sorry but I can't leave him alone. He was kidnapped today and needs the protection until we're sure he's not in danger anymore and besides, I'm pretty sure he will be disoriented and agitated when we wakes up and you won't be able to calm him down. He needs a familiar face in here."

"Detective, I'm sure we can handle…", the doctor interrupted himself when Steve groaned loudly.

As if to prove Danny's words, Steve started to thrash around on the bed while mumbling what Danny thought sounded like 'I told you, I don't know'. Suddenly he opened his eyes and looked frantically around him at the nurses trying to hold him down.

"Don't touch me! Let go of me!", Steve was yelling and trying to sit on the bed.

Before Danny could even react, Steve pushed away the nurse holding his arm and ripped the I.V. out of it. Then he pushed another nurse who tried to grab him, making him hit the wall with a loud thud.

Danny moved forward to reach and calm his partner but a security guard that appeared out of nowhere blocked his way. He watched horrified as another guard helped the nurses to hold Steve down and heard the doctor telling them to put restraints on him.

"No! Listen to me, you can't put those on him, he will just become more agitated! Hey doctor!", Danny tried to get the doctor's attention, but the guard tried to block him again. "Don't touch me, I'm Five-0 okay? This is my partner and you can't keep me from being at his side, am I clear enough?"

Danny turned again to look in his friend's direction just to see they had already put restraints on Steve's wrists, which made him fight wildly against them, clearly trapped in a drug haze where he was still being held prisoner.

Danny wanted to scream out of frustration but the doctor approached him.

"Look Detective, I understand your concerns, but he's my patient and I want the best for him too. I can't give him any sedation until the blood results come back and we can't have him ripping his I.V. and hitting the staff. Those restraints are only temporary, I assure you that."

"No, you don't understand _a thing_. He's been kidnapped and had been restrained all day while being beaten, drugged, electrocuted and waterboarded. So excuse me if I'm being rude but you're not keeping him restrained even if it's only temporarily. Now I'm going to try to calm him down and remove the restraints and if your staff is worried about getting hit they can step out, I don't care."

Danny maintained the doctor's look without blinking, not giving in an inch.

"All right, Detective, I understand. But if you can't keep him calmed down I'll do whatever I consider necessary."

The doctor and the guard let Danny go to Steve's side, who was still pulling on the soft restraints, his eyes tightly shut. Danny grabbed his hand and Steve opened his eyes immediately, trying to focus on Danny.

"Hey buddy, you're okay. Hey, listen to me please", Danny squeezed Steve's hand harder. "Are you with me? I'm here, partner. You're alright."

"Danny?"

Steve finally stopped thrashing around and the relieved look he gave Danny made his stomach flinch.

"Yeah it's me. You're alright, we're at the hospital. They need to check you out, you're gonna let them, right?"

Steve just nodded and looked down at the restraint on his wrist.

"I'm going to remove this while they clean the wound, okay?"

"Danny..."

"I'm not going anywhere, Steve. Just relax, I'm here."

Danny removed the restraint on the wrist he was holding and nodded to a nurse who slowly reached Steve's other arm and cleaned the wound before re-attaching a new I.V.

Steve didn't move but watched the nurse warily the whole time. When he finished Danny surrounded the bed and removed the other restraint too, noticing Steve's tense muscles. He looked around at the crowd observing them in the room and knew his partner was having a hard time tolerating so many people around him right now.

"Doctor, could we keep in the room just the necessary people, please?"

Danny hoped the doctor would understand him without further questions, which he did. In a minute just the doctor himself remained in the room with them, and he started preparing items and setting them on a tray.

Danny went to sit on Steve's uninjured and I.V.-free side, grabbing his hand again.

The doctor passed Danny an oxygen mask, Steve had thrown the previous one away when he woke up earlier. Danny took it and held it in front of Steve.

"Steve, I'm putting this on you, it will help you breathe better, okay?"

Steve had fallen silent again and just nodded, not fighting when Danny gently put the mask on him and leaning his head on Danny's shoulder once it was in place.

They continued to follow this method, the doctor letting Danny explain to Steve what he was going to do before doing it and waiting for Steve's nod of approval. Like this he managed to stitch the wound in his arm, bandage the one on his forehead and apply cream to the burns. He also listened to Steve's chest, and if Danny had to judge by his expression, the lungs didn't sound all that good.

Steve didn't protest or say anything for that matter during all the process but they both noticed how he tensed each time the doctor touched him or Danny let go of his hand to help with something.

The doctor motioned for Danny to join him by the door and Danny touched Steve's shoulder with his other hand to get his attention.

"Hey babe, I'm just going to talk to your doctor for a second, okay? I'll be right there, you can see me all the time."

Steve didn't even open his eyes but didn't protest either when Danny got up and laid his hand on the mattress.

The doctor started to talk when Danny joined him, almost whispering.

"Detective, we need to run more tests apart from the blood ones, we need to get some X-rays, a head scanner and some more. I'm also worried about his lungs. You can't be with him during the scanner and I'm sure he will become agitated inside of the machine, he needs to stay still and it's a very small place. Since we received the first urgent results of the blood tests and now I know it's safe to give him a mild sedative, I think it would be better to keep him under during the procedures. Do you agree?"

Danny didn't like the idea of leaving Steve's side or him being sedated, but he knew the doctor was right.

"How long will the effects last?"

"They should wear off in about three hours, although I can't be totally sure given the chemicals in his body that could interact with the sedative. But, as I said, it's a very mild one, I don't expect any complications and I really think it's necessary."

"Okay, do it. Thank you for your comprehension, I really appreciate it."

They shook hands and both returned to Steve's side. Danny decided to not alter him by telling him about the sedative since it was inevitable and just held his hand, feeling him relax while the doctor injected the medicine into his I.V.

Soon the lines on Steve's forehead disappeared and his lips parted a little, so the doctor called for the staff to take him away, telling Danny to wait there for his return.

Danny sat down on a chair, allowing himself to take a deep breath for the first time since this nightmare started. He noticed something was digging into his hip and remembered he had taken Steve's badge when they found it on the Marquis. He took it out of his pocket and left it on the table, thinking that maybe it could help his friend to focus in this reality when he saw it.

He was just sitting down again when the team arrived. He updated them on Steve's condition and they all sat together in the room, Chin telling Danny about what they had found back at the scene and Kono venting her anger by telling them all the ways she would hit someone even remotely related to Wo Fat if they ever tried to approach her boss again. Danny had to smile fondly at her despite the seriousness of her voice.

One and a half hour later Steve was brought back to the room, still sleeping. The doctor informed them that he had a mild concussion and that he was expecting him to develop a lung infection caused by the waterboarding, so he was putting Steve on preventive antibiotics for the next few days. They were also keeping him on fluids to help flush the chemicals out of his body as quickly as possible and even if they hadn't been able to discover all of them, they identified enough of them to know he could have mood changes and experience disorientation for the next days or even weeks.

The team felt like they should be grateful of the outcome given past experiences and the bullet which had been so close to kill him.

Once they were alone, silently looking at their friend, their Ohana, Kono went to gently run a hand on Steve's face and gave him a light kiss on the cheek while whispering something to him in Hawaiian that Danny couldn't understand but made him smile either way.

Chin practically forced Danny to go with them to the cafeteria to get something to eat since the doctor had told them Steve would still sleep for a couple of hours and Danny reluctantly accepted, determined to return in no more than thirty minutes.

And he kept his word. Twenty-six minutes later, Danny had sent the rest of the team home for the night and he was in the corridor leading to Steve's room when he saw nurses yelling in front of said room and the doctor running to him. He knew what had happened before hearing the words.

"Detective! Commander McGarrett is gone! One of the guards saw him entering the emergency stairs but they can't find him. I'm sorry, should I call the police and alert them to find him?"

The doctor seemed honestly concerned and Danny gave him an understanding look.

"No, I'll handle this. I have to go now!"

Danny was already running to the elevator. He was going to kill his partner, even if this was his own fault for leaving him alone.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**I would love to know what you think, your thoughts are always really appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there! **

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter, but I wouldn't have been able to post it today without the efficient help of my wonderful Lynn Minoha. I wanted to post it today because I'm going to be out of town for a few days and she made it possible, so you know. ^^**

**I hope you enjoy the continuation!**

* * *

"Yes, I think he went there… No, let me check it before we send anyone looking for him, he's still very confused, I think it would be worse if he feels like he's being pursued… Yeah, I know, I hope it too… Okay, I'll let you know as soon as I arrive there, Chin. Try to hold Kono for a few minutes, would you?… Bye, guys."

Danny hang up his phone and sighed, looking absently at the red traffic light in front of him. Every fiber in his body screamed for him to turn on the Camaro's police lights and rush to where he thought his partner was, but as he had told Chin, startle and make Steve feel hunted could be the worst course of action right now. So he just focused on following the traffic laws while hoping the high accurate instinct he knew he had when it came to his best friend wasn't failing him now.

Danny knew he shouldn't feel guilty, but he couldn't help it because based on previous experiences, he should have known that if there was even a remote possibility for the sedative to wear off earlier, it was bound to happen. Trust his partner to defy medicine. But mostly he felt guilty because he could imagine in what state Steve had been when he woke up to run away from the hospital like this. He told him he wasn't going anywhere and he had failed him. One thing Danny was sure though, this wasn't going to happen again, simply because Steve wasn't going to be out of his range of vision until he was completely recovered.

Silently making this decision Danny arrived to his destination and parked at a prudent distance.

Getting out of the car, Danny immediately started searching with his eyes through the dimly illuminated area, exhaling a deep, relieved breath when he made out the crouched form of his partner.

_Thank God he's here._

He sent a quick message to Chin informing them he had found Steve and asking them to hold the cavalry with the promise of an update in the next few minutes.

Then he slowly approached Steve, giving him time to acknowledge his presence, which he did by tensing when he first heard steps but relaxing just as quickly when he realized who was the person getting closer. They both learned time ago to recognize each other's presence, no words needed. The fact that Steve could recognize him right now made Danny's concern recede a little.

Danny continued his approach until he came to stand just behind his friend, taking the time to observe him carefully, assessing his state. Steve wore scrubs and some kind of surgical shoes, his forearm had droplets of blood from where he ripped – again – his I.V. and he was slightly trembling.

All in all, it could be worse. He just stood behind Steve in silence, letting him know he was there but knowing better than to try to force any conversation.

Steve stretched an arm, gently passing his fingertips over the letters of his father's engraved name on the ground. Danny had the feeling since the beginning that Steve would have come here to convince himself of his father death, and he was sadly right, because the thought of his friend being so confused to need this kind of confirmation was just heartbreaking.

"He was here, Danny."

Danny just knelt by his side, passing an arm over his shoulders and gently squeezing him.

"He was here and wanted me to stay with him… He was proud of me."

Steve's voice sounded too young to Danny's ears, too broken. Danny had to swallow the lump on his throat before being able to speak again.

"I'm sure he was really proud of you, Steve. I'm so sorry you had to go through all this, but that part? That wasn't an illusion, buddy, I can tell you that. How could he not be proud of you, huh?"

Danny held him tighter when Steve dropped completely to his knees, putting both hands on his father's grave and taking a sharp breath. Then he cried. Silent, deep sobs that filled his face with tears and Danny's chest with a suffocating heaviness.

Steve cried for his father, for having lost him twice, he shed the tears he didn't have the time to shed four years ago when his only focus and priority was to find his murderer. But Danny knew there was more Steve was crying for, and he promised to himself he would try to make his friend talk about it when he was in a better mind frame, because _not talking_ was obviously not working anymore.

For the moment he just held Steve tightly in his embrace, hoping it was enough to get him through this necessary breakdown.

Slowly, Steve's sobs became more spaced and his breathing more even, until he was silent again, his eyes unfocused on the ground before him. After waiting a few moments for a reaction that didn't arrive, Danny moved his hand from Steve's shoulder to the back of his neck, like he had done back in that room, hoping this time it would also be helpful for bringing his friend back to the here and now.

"Steve? Hey partner, you with me?"

Danny squeezed Steve's neck again, this time getting a blinking in response.

"Yeah…"

"I'm sorry buddy, but we need to go. You're pale and shivering and I really don't want you to collapse here. Are you okay? Can we go?"

Danny patiently waited while Steve focused once again on his father's name and then back on Danny's eyes before he nodded.

"Okay, let's go."

Danny was already helping Steve to his feet and mirroring the position from hours earlier when they were getting out of the building. Steve was a little unsteady but they made it to the car without trouble.

By the time Danny started the car Steve was silently staring through the window, clearly not in the mood for conversation, but Danny needed to decide what to do next and to do that he needed Steve's answers.

"Just so you know, even if I get why you needed to come here, if you pull a stunt like this again I'll handcuff you to the bed, am I clear? I'm not too fond of heart attacks, babe."

That made the corner of Steve's lips lift a little, but it only lasted for a second before his face became serious again.

"I'm sorry Danny. I woke up there and I was…alone and I… I didn't know…"

Steve was still not looking at him and Danny couldn't avoid the pinch of guilt coming back to him.

"I know, don't worry. That's why I said 'if you pull this again' instead of just handcuffing to the door handle. I shouldn't have left you alone, not even for a few minutes, but the doctor said you wouldn't wake up in a couple of hours and I thought… I'm so sorry Steve."

That made Steve finally look at Danny.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Danno. It's just… I was disoriented, well I still feel a little confused. Those images keep flooding my mind and I just can't…"

Danny could tell that was all his partner was capable of saying right now, so he helped him changing the subject.

"How did you manage to get here anyway? You stole those clothes, didn't you? I have to say it, they fit you."

That earned Danny another tired smile from Steve.

"I woke up and I was disoriented, so I decided I needed to come here. I was looking for some clothes in the room when I saw my badge on the table. I took it, borrowed these clothes from the corridor closet and sneaked in the stairs. Once I was outside I took a cab and showed the driver my badge. He just brought me here."

"Just like that, uh, Super-SEAL?"

Danny observed with concern that Steve's breathing was more labored just with the effort of that little speech, and his forehead was covered with sweat.

"Babe, I know you're not gonna like this, but I need to take you to the hospital again."

He didn't manage to say anything else before Steve's agitated response.

"No! No more hospitals. I can't, Danny."

"Steve, you're breathing like you just ran a marathon and I'm sure you have a fever. The doctor told us he was worried about you developing a lung infection. How on earth are they supposed to treat you if we don't go to the hospital?"

"Danny… there was another room apart from the one you found me in. It was entirely white and they…" Steve made a pause, pressing his eyes shut for a few seconds before continuing, "when I woke up at the hospital and saw the white walls I thought I was there again. I know it would be the same each time and I just can't… please."

Danny considered the situation. Obviously Steve needed medical attention but it wouldn't do him any good if he was going to be in a constant state of agitation. There was just one possible solution.

"Okay, listen to me. I'm going to take you home and then call the hospital and ask them to send a medical team to check you and give you whatever they consider necessary. I'm sure they will agree given the… circumstances. But, and listen carefully to this part, you will obey everything they tell you to do or not to do, and if they say you need to go to the hospital we'll go. I'll paint the walls, cover them with pictures, I don't care, but we'll go. Understood?"

"Understood, Danno. Thank you."

Steve had laid his head on the window and was breathing with difficulty, his eyes closed, when a coughing fit caught him off guard and he doubled over himself with a pained expression until it receded.

All Danny could do was observe him while feeling utterly helpless.

"I think I'm already regretting my decision, we should just go to the hospital."

"I'm… fine."

"Yeah, you're just peachy, babe", Danny remarked dryly and sped a little. He just wanted to get Steve medical attention as soon as possible.

They arrived to Steve's house a few minutes later and Danny led him to his room and helped him to change into more comfortable clothes and lie on the bed, making sure to arrange enough pillows behind him to help him breathe. Steve was sweating even more and coughing every couple of minutes.

Danny stepped just out the door to call the hospital. As expected they understood the situation and told him a team would be there in ten minutes. Then he called Chin and updated him on the recent events, thanking him when he offered to come over and help but telling him there wasn't any need for all of them to be awake the whole night. Chin told him they would come the next day before hanging up.

Just then Danny heard the sirens and went down to show them the way. A different doctor and a nurse entered Steve's room and rapidly started to work. Steve's pain was visible on his face and the doctor asked him what was wrong while he cleaned and bandaged Steve's injured arm where he ripped the lines and attached a new I.V. on his hand this time.

"My head is killing me and my chest feels like it's on fire."

This must be the first pain admission Danny had heard coming out of his partner's mouth. It only made him more concerned.

"The headache it's caused by the concussion, commander. You should be in bed and move as little as possible for at least twenty-four hours. I also don't like how your breathing sounds, let me listen to it, please."

He put his stethoscope on Steve's chest and frowned at what he heard.

"I was right, it doesn't sound good and you're running a fever. I'm putting you on a high dose of I.V. antibiotics for at least one more day then we'll see if we can switch to pills. I'm going to do an EKG now to see how your heart is doing."

Right, his heart. He had also been electrocuted. Damn Wo Fat and his love for cattle prods. This time he really had brought all his repertory on Steve and Danny was surprised of how fast he could feel full of rage just by thinking about the bastard.

He observed as the doctor attached wires to Steve's chest and did the EKG while the nurse applied cream on the burns and hung the medication bags on the pole they had put beside the bed. The doctor seemed pleased with the EKG readings and Danny enjoyed the momentary relief.

"Commander, your heart seems fine for now, but I want you to rest for the next week. No exercise, nothing strenuous, I want you in bed for the next couple of days and then just take it easy, okay? I'm also going to give you something to help you with the headache now and leave more to your partner for later. We'll come back tomorrow to check you again and see if we can remove the I.V."

"Thanks, doctor." Steve didn't even open his eyes as he answered.

The doctor injected the painkiller and then they went to the door with Danny accompanying them.

Danny assured the doctor he would call if something happened or changed and thanked them again before closing the door and rushing upstairs again.

Steve's face had already relaxed but he was still sweating profusely. Danny went to the bathroom and soaked a small towel with fresh water before returning to his friend's side and putting it on his forehead. Steve just groaned softly but didn't open his eyes.

Danny changed himself into some sweats and a Navy t-shirt he borrowed from Steve and he knew it would make his partner grin in any other situation, then made a quick trip to the kitchen to retrieve some water for Steve and himself.

His partner started to look a little more agitated, as if the painkillers and the doze he seemed to have fallen in were transporting him back to that room. Or maybe he was back in the reality where his father was alive, but Danny doubted it, because that was a happy alternative reality for Steve and he didn't look happy at the moment. He had started to move his head and tense his arms like he couldn't escape something so Danny settled on the opposite edge of the bed to avoid accidentally hitting the I.V. pole and grabbed Steve's arm, squeezing it while whispering that he was home and he was fine.

It worked and Steve finally relaxed and fell into what Danny hoped was a deep, curative, nightmare-free sleep. So Danny kept his hand were it was and just reclined himself on the headboard, unable to avoid dozing too when the events of the day finally took a toll on him.

He didn't know how much time had passed when Steve's desperate voice woke him up. He quickly observed his partner looking for the origin of his distress but nothing had changed. Steve was just having a nightmare. The first of many to come, Danny supposed. He was now trashing frantically on the bed and suddenly yelled.

"I told you, I don't know. I don't know!"

Danny didn't think twice and grabbed his friend's arm, trying to shake him gently.

"Hey, Steve, wake up. You're alright, wake up, please!"

That made Steve open his eyes and a second later swing a fist in Danny's direction, but it was slow and Danny could catch it without problem. He laid Steve's arm back on the bed and grabbed him by the shoulders, squeezing again.

"C'mon, partner, it's me, Danny. You're alright, huh? Look at me, please."

Steve's eyes finally focused and he tried to sit a little more upright. Danny helped him and went to give him the glass of water.

"Drink a little. Are you okay? Do you need more painkillers?"

He gave Steve the glass and then checked the hand with the I.V. to make sure he hadn't messed it again, but it looked fine.

"Danny, you should go. At least go to the guest room. I… could hurt you."

"I'm sorry buddy, but you're stuck with me. Oh and I'm sorry for this too, but I saw your punch miles ago. You've got nothing to do against me."

Danny smiled at Steve and took the glass from him, asking him again if he needed anything else, which he refused as expected. He went back to the kitchen to refill the glass and to give Steve a few minutes to recompose and calm himself. When he came back to the room he was already dozing again and Danny took back his position by his friend's side ready to pull him from the nightmares whenever it was necessary.

Dawn arrived soon and the next day was similar to the previous night, Steve was actually too weak and tired to even try to get out of bed and he kept dozing most of the time. Danny was sure it was contributed by the painkillers he managed to make him take, which spoke volumes about the massive headache he must be experiencing.

The nightmares, hallucinations or whatever they were continued each time he slept, but Danny was always there to pull him out of the haze.

When the team came in the evening to check on both of them the medical team was checking Steve again. The doctor removed the I.V. giving Danny strict instructions about hydration and pill's schedule. He also wanted Danny to make Steve eat something, which the team managed together before they went home.

Steve smiled at them but barely spoke, he was being very silent since Danny found him at his father's grave. No one blamed him. Steve had a lot to process and Danny hoped he would open to him once he was ready to talk about whatever was eating his insides.

The next night Steve was even more agitated and Danny had to wake him up each time he fell asleep, so when he woke up abruptly Danny expected to see his partner trashing on the bed once again. But the bed was empty.

Danny got out of it so fast he almost tripped with a sheet and fell. He went downstairs and ran to the open door to the lanai, just to find Steve leaning heavily on the stairs' railing.

Danny quickly grabbed him by the waist and steadied him.

"What did I tell you about giving me heart attacks, Steven? Are you okay?"

Steve was rubbing a thumb on his temple.

"I'm fine, just got a little dizzy."

"Well that's what happens when you have a concussion and decide to go build sand castles in the middle of the night. Come here, take a seat."

He gently motioned Steve to sit in one of the chairs before going to the kitchen to bring him water and a painkiller, which he took without complaining after seeing the look Danny was giving him.

"So, wanna tell me what are you doing out here?", Danny asked while sitting in the other chair.

"I needed some fresh air and I didn't want to wake you up. You're not sleeping all that much."

"I'm not sleeping… are you seriously worried for me? I'm fine, Steve, you're the one who can't get more than ten minutes of peaceful sleep. Is something specially bothering you today, buddy?"

Steve looked absently to the ocean, the moon was almost full so the night was clear and the waves had a tinge of silver.

Danny just patiently waited for his friend to find the words.

"He told me he was my brother."

"Wo Fat? You ran the DNA, you know he is not your brother."

"He told me Doris felt guilty about having killed his mother instead of his father and decided to raise him as his own. He referred to her as _'our mother'_."

Danny couldn't believe his ears. Doris' ability to always keep an even darker secret from Steve was reaching unbearable levels.

"That's why he took you? To tell you this? I don't really see the point."

"He thought I knew where his father is being kept. I told him I didn't know, but he just wouldn't listen. It was Shelburne all over again."

Steve was wrong. This was even worse than Shelburne, because Steve didn't know anything about his mother's lies when Shelburne occurred.

"But why didn't he ask your mother? It would be more logical for her to know that."

"That's what I said. He said he had already asked _'our mother'_ and that she didn't know. That she would have told him if she knew, because apparently she did answer his questions."

"You don't know that, babe." Danny didn't want to defend Doris at all, but he couldn't stand Steve's betrayed expression.

"Oh I know it. She went to visit him more than once, Danny. She avoided me like crazy but went to see him. She knew everything he had done to me and still went to see him!"

Steve was looking at Danny now, eyes bright and red.

"Maybe she wanted to talk him out of hurting you again. Maybe she was protecting you."

Danny didn't believe a word of what he just said, but Steve fell silent again for a minute, looking at the sand and sighing deeply.

"He told me he was my brother and I… I killed him."

"No. Listen to me. You didn't kill him. _You survived_. He would have killed you without a second thought but you fought until the end and you survived. Don't you dare thinking otherwise." Danny paused, making sure he had his partner's undivided attention. "He also wasn't your brother. He was your mother's decision and that doesn't make him related to you in any way. I can tell you I'm happy to know he won't be menace for you anymore."

Steve gave him a small smile.

"Thanks, Danny." Steve looked at him like he wanted to say something else, but couldn't find the words. He then looked away again. "Now if you don't mind, I think I'm going to try and sleep a little longer."

"If I don't mind? I'm going to lock you on the bedroom so go ahead please."

Danny helped Steve to stand up and go to the bedroom where he almost collapsed on the mattress. Danny was taking his position beside him when Steve reached and put a hand on Danny's arm. His eyes were already closed and his voice was barely a whisper when he said "Thank you, brother".

Danny put his other hand on top of Steve's and answered in the same whispery voice "Always, babe."

Steve fell almost immediately in the deepest and most serene sleep Danny had witnessed since this entire nightmare had begun.

Danny still observed his friend for a while, wanting to make sure he wasn't going to get caught in a haze, but at the same time enjoying the feeling spreading inside of him that with time and the support of his Ohana, Steve was going to be just fine.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and for all the kind reviews, favorites and follows. They mean more than you know, so keep them coming! :)**

**I'm planning a third chapter from Steve's POV, but it will take a little longer because as I told you I'm going to be out of town. **

**I hope you enjoyed it and I still want to hear your thoughts about it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there! First of all I want to apologize for taking me so long but as I told you I was out of town and then well, I had trouble deciding how to finish this, it's a very special episode for me and I wanted it to be right. Finally I had to make it end at some point because it was kinda running wild!**

**This chapter is Steve's POV, I hope it completes the other two chapters well enough and that you like the resolution so at least I made you wait for something enjoyable.**

**Thank you so much to everybody for your kind reviews, I really appreciate them so keep them coming! :)**

**And of course thanks to my sweet Lynn Minoha and her always encouraging words ^^**

**Ok, so here it is.**

* * *

"_Mom? Where are you? Mom!"_

Everything was dark and blurry but he could hear voices and laughter in the distance, so he kept running in their direction.

"_Mom?"_

"_Stevie?"_

There they were. At the end of the dark tunnel he was running through Steve could see his mom holding his baby sister and his dad, all of them smiling and waiting for him in the sand of their private beach.

Steve happily sped to cover the distance between them.

"_Mom!"_

"_Stevie? What is it, honey? Come here!"_

Doris had the arm not holding Mary opened in an inviting gesture, ready to embrace Steve and he held out his arms too, eager to jump into his mother's arms.

But as he was about to reach them, everything suddenly became pitch-black again and Steve felt like something was pushing him deeper into the darkness.

Until something ice-cold hit him.

Steve breathed hard and slowly opened his eyes, just to discover he was bent forward, his wrists restrained in a chair. _That_ chair. He was in that hellish room again. He lifted his head and glanced at Wo Fat who was standing in front of him, holding the bucket he just used to damp him with icy water.

"_I'm glad you decided to join us again, Steve. Shall we continue?"_

Steve just continued glaring at him, trying to get his breathing under control and observing with increasing rage that the bastard was smiling at him, _enjoying_ this.

"_Well, are you going to tell me now where my father is?"_

That unceasing question pushed Steve to find his voice.

"_I already told you I don't know! Why don't you ask Doris, huh? Ask her!"_

Wo Fat just smiled wider at his outburst, making Steve futilely try to launch himself forward to wipe that smile off his face.

He was groaning in frustration for not being able to get out of that chair when another voice reached his ears, making his blood freeze in his veins.

"_He already asked me, Steve, but I don't know it. Are you sure you didn't discover it in one of your thorough investigations, honey? Why don't you tell him?"_

_Honey_. It was his mom's caring voice calling him that. It was his mom who was standing in front of him, looking at him with a warm expression like he wasn't restrained to a chair and showing clear signs of having been tortured by the same man she was asking information for.

It was just too much to deal with and Steve couldn't stand it any longer, so he started to trash and fight wildly against the restraints, barely refraining himself from yelling out his frustration.

He could feel himself slipping into a dark haze, not being able to think anymore, just trash and fight the hands grabbing his wrists and holding him down.

Wait, _hands_? When did hands start to hold him and whose were those hands?

"Steve, listen to me. Steve, stop it! Hey!"

Steve knew that voice, but it sounded distant and he couldn't really place it, so he kept fighting until a new push in his wrists that effectively held him down was followed by a gentle squeeze.

"Dammit Steven, stop fighting me! You're okay, I got you. Now stop, please. You're gonna hurt yourself even more."

That was it. Now Steve recognized the voice. This mix of concern and irritation was unmistakable.

"Da…Danny?"

"The one and only, buddy. Now could you please open your eyes, huh?"

Another gentle squeeze and Steve forced himself to slowly lift his eyelids, realizing he was breathing hard and his body was drenched with sweat. As he opened his eyes, his partner's face appeared right in front of him. Danny was still holding his arms down to the mattress while his face showed deep concern and a small trace of blood running from the left corner of his mouth, disappearing on his chin.

Steve looked down to his own undershirt to discover a drop of blood there and as realization hit him he tried to get out of Danny's hold and turn, run, just do something to escape the guilt building in his chest. But Danny didn't release his hold an inch.

"Danny, let go of me, please."

"I won't until I'm sure you're completely with me and you're not going to run and hide somewhere to freely pump your auto inflicted and really misplaced sense of guilt. Now would you look at me so I can decide if I let you go or not?"

Steve didn't want to look at him and see the proof of his acts but he knew Danny wasn't giving him any other option, so he silently complied.

"Good, now I'm letting you go and you're staying right where you are, am I clear?"

Danny released Steve's arms and sat on the side of the bed, waiting for an explanation Steve wasn't ready to give. Fortunately, his partner knew him well enough to know when he shouldn't push him.

"Steve, I shouldn't even need to say this, but it wasn't your fault. Would you just let it go?"

Danny put a hand on his arm to get his attention and Steve looked at him.

"Of course it is my fault but you shouldn't have touched me either, Danny, you knew this could happen and I…", the hand on his arm tightened his grip, cutting him midsentence.

"Hey, stop it right there. First, it's absolutely not your fault and I don't want to repeat myself about that. Second, I'm very aware and fond of the don't-startle-sleeping-superSEALS rule, but it doesn't apply if I hear you yelling in distress and when I arrive here you're trashing wildly and have already hit the nightstand, causing yourself a gash that I want to check now, by the way. So I needed to stop you, and you caught me with a glancing blow. No big deal, okay?"

Steve lifted himself into a more upright position and reached with his hand to touch Danny's jaw, as if he needed to make sure he haven't done any serious damage. Danny didn't flinch at his touch but Steve could see the small flick of pain in his eyes as he gently pressed the bone trying to feel any possible bumps.

"I told you, I'm okay. I think I just bit my cheek and that's why it bled a little. Now stop worrying and let me check your arm."

Danny grabbed Steve extended arm and turned it to look at the wound in the forearm that Steve was noticing for the first time. It was a gash but it didn't seem too deep and was only slightly bleeding. Danny gently prodded around it a little before laying his arm again on the bed.

"It looks like a pretty superficial cut. Let me grab the first-aid kit from the bathroom and I'll clean it, okay?"

Steve nodded and was already absorbed in his thoughts again when Danny returned, first-aid kit in hand and no sign of blood on his face. He silently watched him work on his arm, cleaning the wound and then bandaging it while trying to put together the pieces of his dream – no, his _nightmare_ – before he could think about whether he wanted to talk about it or not.

But deep inside, Steve knew talking helped. Danny had showed him that the last few days, he read him like a book and offered companionable silence or a rant about whatever nonsense he could think of when he noticed Steve needed to take his mind out of the recent events, but he also picked up the signs when Steve felt like he needed to take something out of his chest and gently pushed him to talk about whatever was weighting him down.

The sound of said partner's voice brought him back from his thoughts.

"Hey, you okay babe? Need something? I'm done here."

Steve looked at his newly bandaged arm and back at Danny, realizing he needed a few minutes to compose himself to be able to act normal so Danny could lose his concerned look.

"Yeah, I'm uh… I'm going to the bathroom and then I'll join you downstairs, okay? I can smell coffee and I could definitely use a cup of it."

Danny got up, glancing at Steve a last time before heading to the door.

"Okay, I'll fix you something to eat then."

"Thanks, Danno…for everything."

Danny turned to look at him from the door.

"Oh, no worries buddy. I'm writing down the amount of paperwork you're going to do for me as payment for my expert nursing services."

He smiled at him and headed downstairs before Steve could even reply.

Steve smiled, watching his partner disappear before going to the bathroom. Letting out a deep sigh, he leaned on the sink and looked at the mirror, scrutinizing his own reflection.

A whole week has passed since the team had found him in that room. The bullet graze on his left temple was healing nicely, just like the one on his arm, which still had stitches that would probably force him to have his tattoo fixed on that spot.

The rainbow of bruises all over his body was fading and the burns from the cattle prod were almost cured too. The most evident remains of his ordeal were the fact that he still burst out in coughing fits a few times a day due to the lung infection he developed and the dark circles under his eyes due to… nightmare-infested sleep.

Steve wasn't sure how many hours of sleep he caught a day but he did know they weren't enough, judging by the constant tiredness settled in his body.

Pleasant dreams about his father and nightmares about Wo Fat and his relationship with his mother still flooded his subconscious each time he closed his eyes and even if he wasn't confused anymore and could always tell they were dreams once he woke up – or Danny woke him up – that didn't make it feel less real while he was experiencing them.

That constant reminder of his father's death and his mother's lies had him in a sorrow mood that he knew made his friends worry. Danny hadn't left him out of his sight since they arrived home and the rest of the team had been visiting everyday too, taking turns to deal with Five-0 cases and bring them food, meds, sit on the lanai talking about everything and anything at the same time and just doing everything they could to try and pull him out of the dark place Wo Fat had left him in.

Steve really appreciated it, any distraction from the insistent images bombarding his mind was a great relief.

But he could tell his friends were walking on eggshells around him, unsure if they should encourage him to talk about his father and the emotions that seeing him again, _really_ thinking he was alive had awaken in him or if they should just try to help him forget it. Not that he could blame them, how could they know how to handle him if even himself didn't understand how he was feeling?

Everything was contradictory, Steve felt like he was mourning as hard as his father had died yesterday and while a part of his brain told him to realize that pain was in the past, another part told him to allow the feelings he couldn't deal with back then.

So all in all, the only conclusion Steve could come to was that he was a mess and that he needed to start wrapping his mind around the situation because that was the only way his team would stop looking at him like he was a glass figure about to explode in a million pieces.

Keeping that in mind, he straightened and rolled his tense shoulders before going to find his partner, sure that Danny would be already about to come back to check on him.

What he found upon entering his kitchen was his friend leaning on the counter, a mug of coffee in one hand while the other held an ice pack to his jaw, but said ice pack was quickly thrown into the sink as soon he noticed Steve's presence.

Danny motioned for Steve to sit and handed him another cup of coffee so he complied, taking small sips while trying to figure out what to do next, aware of his partner's intent gaze.

"Hey, are you okay? You should eat before taking the meds, I made sandwiches", Danny was already placing a sandwich in front of Steve.

"Thanks Danny, but I'll eat later if you don't mind. In fact I, uh… I want to go for a little run…"

Steve was barely letting the last word out of his mouth when he heard Danny's reply.

"Absolutely not!"

"Okay, I knew that would be your reaction but Danny, a whole week has passed, I'm okay and I really need to get out of the house and clear my mind a little. Besides, I'm an adult who can take his own decisions, you know?"

_Uh-huh, bad answer._ Steve knew he was about to experience what Grace felt when she found herself on the receiving end of one of her father's angry tirades.

"I know you're an adult, Steven. But let me tell you, SEAL and all, you have the self-preservation instinct of a toddler, which is why the doctor made me promise him I would make you follow his instructions and I plan to do it. So, he said no strenuous activities until your lungs are clear and I'm sorry babe, but they're far from being clear."

Yeah, definitely time to change strategy.

"Okay, what about I only run for ten minutes or so, at a slow pace, just to burn some energy and then I walk back along the shore?"

Steve observed Danny's expression go from stern to defeated before he finally sighed.

"I guess you'll do it either way so I'm coming with you and you stop running as soon as your breathing starts sounding like an old train."

Steve couldn't repress his own stunned expression.

"You're coming with me. For a run."

"I do know how to run, thank you very much. As I told you many times before I just choose not to do it for fun, but no way I'm letting you go alone and transform a ten minutes run in a tour around the island so go ahead, let's get changed before I regret this. _More_."

Steve chuckled softly at this last part but followed Danny out of the kitchen and went to change his clothes.

Five minutes later they were jogging by the beach, at a calm pace, Steve really enjoying the wind on his face and the sound of the waves. He was simply glad to be taking some distance from the house for something different than a trip to the hospital for tests. He was also enjoying his friend's silent company, glad that Danny was allowing him to be lost in his thoughts even is he was watching him for distress signs like a hawk.

So Steve let the freeing sensation take over and started speeding without really thinking what he was doing, until an arm grabbed his bicep and forced him to stop, making him realize he was wheezing. He was bent over, hands on his knees, when Danny's face appeared in front of his.

"Hey, you okay? What did I tell you about turning this into a marathon, huh?"

Steve just looked back at him, trying to even his breathing and coughing a little.

"Okay, take it easy. That's it, buddy."

Danny had his hand on his shoulder, waiting for him to breath with ease again before producing a bottle of water Steve didn't know he had brought with him and handing it over.

"Here, drink a little. You okay now?"

Steve took the bottle and drank a little before answering.

"Yeah, I'm okay, just got a caught up in the race. I missed this so much, Danny."

"I know, babe. What about we go sit on those rocks over there? Enjoy the view while we rest a little?"

Danny smiled at him pointing in the direction of a nice spot he knew Steve liked because he had found him there, staring the ocean more than once when some of the crazy shit in his life was becoming too much to just ignore it and keep going.

They sat down and silently watched the small waves crashing against the rocks near them, Steve's breathing almost normal again and Danny patiently waiting for him to be ready to talk. He didn't have to wait very long.

"How is your jaw?"

Danny looked at him but Steve was still staring at the ocean.

"Perfectly fine, Steve. Better than your arm, buddy. So, that seemed to be a bad one, want to talk about it? It was your mom again?"

Steve sighed deeply.

"Yes…and no. It was Wo Fat, the room and my mom again, but also my family when I was little…my father. I keep seeing him, I don't think it's real anymore but…it's making me feel what I felt when he died all over again and I can't help it."

"I think it makes total sense, babe. When he died, you were focused in catching his murderer, suddenly you were running Five-0, following Hesse and investigating your father's toolbox…you never gave yourself the time to mourn, Steve. You are mourning now and I get it's disconcerting, but you should allow it. It's natural."

Steve turned to watch his best friend, whose ability to read him never ceased to amaze him.

"I guess you're right. I just…I'm having some trouble dealing with all of it", he gave Danny a sad smile and started to get up slowly, extending an arm in his direction. "How about we go back home? I'm kinda hungry."

Danny reached out and let Steve help him to get up.

"Best idea you've had all day."

"Thanks for coming, Danno. I actually enjoyed running with you, you know? We should do this more often."

Steve grinned at Danny, waiting for his friend's answer.

"Oh no, don't get used to it, Steven. I'll be back on my normal person ways of fun as soon as I don't have to worry about your wheezing lungs giving up because you decided to train for the Olympic games."

Steve just laughed at that and started to walk towards his house.

After getting home, fixing something to eat and take a shower, Steve was lying on his bed, feeling a little irritated for being tired after so little exercise but also enjoying the slight ache in his muscles, his mind also at more ease after the conversation with Danny. Speaking of Danny, he could hear his friend's voice even if he couldn't understand what he was saying, so Steve figured he would be talking with Grace on the phone out on the lanai.

The next thing Steve was aware of was his name being called from downstairs, which made him startle. Thinking he must have dozed, he sat on the edge of the bed and checked his phone to realize that in fact he had slept for almost an hour. Danny called him again.

"Hey Steve, you awake? Come down here please, I need your help with something!"

Steve got up and headed for the stairs, finding it strange that Danny called him instead of coming himself to his room as he always did and a little worried that something had happened.

"What is it, Danny? Everything…?"

He cut himself midsentence upon seeing the scene in front of his eyes when he reached the main floor. All of his team was there, standing in his living room, wearing formal clothes and looking at him.

"What…what is going on? What are you doing, guys?"

Everyone smiled at his stunned face before Chin answered him.

"We are here to go with you to the cemetery, brah. We're going to pay respect to your father, like he deserved to."

His face should be showing just as much surprise as before that answer, because Grover tried again.

"Wipe off that face, McGarrett. We weren't there four years ago, but we are here now, so that's it, we're going."

Before he could reply, Kono spoke up.

"He's right, with the…recent events we realized you were surrounded by HPD and a lot of people who cared for your father, but you didn't have there your Ohana…and we want to be there for you, boss." She came to him and laid a hand on his shoulder. "So why don't you go change? We'll be waiting here for you, okay?"

She gently turned him to the stairs again, and he started to make his way to his room, still unable to produce a word. He heard Danny's yell when he was already entering the room.

"You can also change your stunned face before coming back, buddy!"

Yeah, he should change his face, because even if he never had imagined he would be doing something like this, a warm feeling was spreading in his chest just from thinking about having this moment of closure surrounded by his friends, his family. He quickly put a suit on and went to meet his team, they all already waiting for him by the cars.

He approached the Camaro while Danny went for the driver's seat.

"Hey Danny, you did this? You called the team?"

Danny didn't even stop walking to answer him.

"I neither confirm nor deny."

"Oh you're mocking me now?"

"I'm sorry, that's classified. Now get on the car, please."

Steve opened the door, amused of Danny's rant about how satisfying this was and how he was gonna use it each chance he got form now on.

They arrived to the cemetery and made their way to John McGarrett's grave, Kono holding a bouquet of roses he had in the car from which they all took a couple of flowers and laid them on the grave after silently paying their respect.

Then all of them stood right behind Steve, flanking him while he said good-bye to his father, this time surrounded by the Ohana he was sure his father would have liked as much as he did.

They just stood there, Danny and Chin gently laying a hand on his shoulders, until he was ready to leave. They didn't pressured him to say anything, didn't need to say anything themselves, their presence there was more than enough for Steve.

An hour later they were all on Steve's lanai, Danny and Grover arguing by the barbecue about the right way of preparing the steaks they were cooking while he enjoyed the spectacle with Chin and Kono from the table.

They were all laughing at their banter and Steve couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by the day's events. Yeah, there were so many fucked up things in his life, but this? This was all he needed and much more than he could have asked for. His own blood family was a mess, but this Ohana he somehow got lucky enough to find along the way was just perfect.

That night, after all of them had hugged him before going home and Danny had insisted he went to rest while he finished putting everything in order downstairs and locking the house for the night, Steve was lying on his bed, bone-weary and barely managing to fight sleep when he realized that for the first time since all this madness began, he didn't feel like falling asleep was a bad idea. The visit to his father's grave and his team's support had helped him make peace with everything he was feeling, and with the sensation that somehow he was going to be okay, he fell into the most peaceful sleep he had in the last week.

Or at least it was until he woke up gasping air and halfway sitting on the bed. He looked around the room, the sun was already up but he was sure it was still pretty early. Well, he wasn't going to complain, he slept well all night and didn't even remember whatever he was dreaming when he woke up. He got off the bed and changed into running clothes, feeling the need to go take some fresh air. Descending the stairs as quietly as possible, figuring Danny would still be sleeping on the couch and not wanting to disturb him, he went to the kitchen door without turning on any light and was closing it when a voice almost made him jump.

"So, ready to get your ass kicked by an amateur runner, buddy?"

"Danny! What are you doing out here? What are you even doing up so early?"

"Oh I heard you trashing around upstairs, I think you're losing your ninja touch, babe. So, are we doing this or what?"

Danny was grinning from ear to ear, clearly enjoying having surprised him, and Steve felt grateful once again for having such a good friend in his life. He was passing by Danny's side when he said "Let's go then, Danno" before starting to run towards the water, totally expecting the irate reply he heard.

"Hey, I was trying to make it a fair race, and this how you want to play it? Okay, McGarrett, you're on!"

Steve just continued running and smiling while the footsteps of his partner sounded closer and closer.

* * *

**Ok, so that's it! Thanks for reading and I really hope you enjoyed it.**

**Can I hear what you think please? :)**


End file.
